Spur of the Moment
by PackUpTheMoon
Summary: Everyone always says Blaine and Kurt act like a married couple, and yet they never notice the matching rings on both of their left hands . . . One-shot, AU.


**This is wow . . . out of nowhere and probably really crappy, and I'm sorry but I'm kind of on a roll. Expect another one shot tomorrow.**

**'Someone Like You' has been updated! Expect another chapter for that baby too. I need to learn how to write long chapters. On word, I always think my chapters are mega long, but then when I post them they're only two thousand words and I'm like . . . I suck. **

**So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday <strong>

''Marry me''

Okay, where did that come from?

I close my eyes and mentally wince, ready for Kurt to say something like, ''are you high?'', which really wouldn't be too much of an irrational thing to say, because what I've just said sounds like something only a completely baked person would say.

But there's only a sharp intake of breath, and then silence.

I look up from my science textbook, and look at Kurt, who is staring at me in utter shock.

''Excuse me?'' he asks, and I push myself up onto my knees.

''Sorry'' I apologize, clasping his hands in mine. ''I obviously don't have a filter to stop myself from saying things like that''.

The corners of Kurt's pretty mouth turn up and he links his fingers through mine. ''You want to get married'' he says simply, and I blush.

''Well yeah, one day, but you know that's just me getting ahead of myself'' I grin and duck my head, embarrassed.

''No, no, no, Blaine, its sweet'' Kurt's lifts my chin, and gives me a chaste kiss. ''Probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me'' he tilts his head to the side, and leans forwards to kiss me again.

We kiss for a few moments, shuffling closer together, and then Kurt pulls away, but keeps my face cupped in his hands.

''I want to marry you too, one day'' he whispers, pressing his forehead to mine, and in a very stupid burst of confidence, I say something incredibly stupid.

''So let's do it''

Kurt lifts a brow, and I swallow noisily.

''Come on, we'll make a weekend trip out of it. We'll take my car . . . and go to Las Vegas. Some Elvis impersonator will marry us in some overly expensive casino, and we'll get crappy promise rings from the dollar store. We can do a stopover in Omaha in a cheap hotel, and then, and then we can sleep all cuddled up in the car on some side street. We'll go on Friday, and get there on Saturday and we'll get married on Sunday and then drive back on Monday and-''

Kurt cuts me off with a sharp kiss, mouth pressing mine open, tongue tracing the inside of my mouth. His hands move from my face to twist into my hair, and I lock my arms around him, tugging him against me. My brain is fuzzy and I don't ever, ever want to move from this position.

Kurt pulls away, and stares straight at me, pupils blown wide. He smiles, wide and happy, and my hearts soars.

''All right'' he whispers, ''let's go get married''

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

We leave on the Friday of the next week, telling our parents that we want to do a little weekend getaway to my cottage not too far from Westerville. After a few days of coaxing, both of our parents give in.

And our plan is in action.

Kurt is giddy the whole drive to Omaha, leaning over to press a loud kiss to my cheek almost every five minutes. We stop at a cheap hotel, and lie intertwined on the uncomfortable bed, talking softly.

''Tomorrow you'll be Kurt Hummel-Anderson'' I whisper, the butterflies in my stomach moving relentlessly.

Kurt grins. ''I know'' he says, ''it's kind of scary''. He frowns slightly, ''you have to promise me something, Blaine'' he says, and I pull him closer.

''Anything'' I breathe.

''Promise me that one day you'll really marry me. In a church or something, with lavender suits and everyone we love there, and real rings'' he begs, and I nod, over and over and over again.

''Sometimes I forget we're teenagers'' I say, and Kurt laughs.

''I love you so much. That's our excuse for going to get married in the . . . Gay Chapel of Las Vegas'' Kurt smirks, and I grin sheepishly.

''It was the only one that we could go to'' I murmur.

Kurt sighs. ''Are you scared of what's going to happen back in Lima?'' he asks, and I bite my lip.

''If anyone asks, they're promise rings. Or, friendship rings, if you're not feeling open'' I shrug, and Kurt shifts closer to me.

''I love you'' he says again, dipping his head to rest in the crook of my neck.

''I love you too'' I say. ''I love you so much''.

* * *

><p><strong>The Gay Chapel of Las Vegas<strong>

I stare at the plastic ring on Kurt's finger as we climb into his car, and I grin widely.

''Hi there husband'' Kurt giggles, and my grin widens, if that's even possible, given the size it was two seconds ago.

''Hi'' God, I feel like we're in some cheesy chick flick, and some really romantic music should be playing in the background. Katy Perry would do.

''This feels weird'' Kurt says, and I nod.

''Really weird'' I breathe, ''just so you know, if you ever catch me grinning like a maniac at you, or looking overly sappy, it's because of these'' I lift up our twined left hands and wiggle them around.

Kurt snorts, ''we'll probably be acting like the gayest married couple ever. God, we'll be just like Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka. Just young'' he notes, and I laugh.

''Wow, I can't even believe that we're married, even if it probably isn't _really_ legal. It's still a very nice thought'' I smile dreamily, and Kurt kisses me.

''I'm having trouble not jumping on you and ravishing you'' Kurt admits ''I kind of love you more than I'm fully able to register right now. I'll probably do some fangirling over you later. Well, fanboying, I guess''

''I think we're going to have to blow the last of the money I brought with us for a night in some swanky hotel, because I'm really not feeling having sex in a car on our wedding night'' I say, and Kurt blanches.

''There's a Holiday Inn around here'' Kurt says, opening his map of Las Vegas. He gives me a quick set of directions, and I begin driving towards the hotel, overly giddy.

I absolutely adore this man. I don't think I'll be capable of not screaming out ''THIS IS MY HUSBAND'' as soon as we get back to McKinley. The thought of losing Kurt makes me want to fold into myself, gasp for air, and pretend that I never thought any of that. The thought of not spending every single day of the rest of my life with this beautiful boy (inside and out) is really terrifying.

''I'm so happy'' Kurt says, and it sounds like he's holding back tears. ''I've never been happier in my life''.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio<strong>

So we're married now. It's very hard not to act like we're a married couple. We still kind of act like one though.

We bicker over silly little domestic things, and which moisturizer is better, and we're so in sync it literally hurts (in a good way). We cuddle eternally (except in Glee club where Kurt has this odd aversion to sitting next to me . . .) and Dear Lord, I can't wait to actually marry him.

Kurt has this little habit, of waving at people with his left hand. Holding my right hand in his left (because holding my left would be a little awkward) and doing overall everything (excluding writing) with his left hand.

It makes me jump up and down internally like I'm a five year old on Christmas morning.

One day, I'm going to really marry Kurt. Marry him in a beautiful church in New York, where he's wearing a pale blue tux and mine is pale lavender, and everyone we care about will be there, watching us on the best day of our lives.

But for now, all I can do is stare at the plastic rings on each of our hands, the reminder that Kurt is mine, and I am his.

Forever.

**END**


End file.
